


A Light In Dark Spaces

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: Surrender My Bones (to the cold grey earth) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Caring adults making decisions based on grief, Everything Hurts, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sex, Trucks, can only end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Jane in childbirth, Thor and Darcy come together.</p><p>(written by miin [account deactivated/orphaned D': ] )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light In Dark Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Cinna: Hi guys!!!! I just want you to know, that I DID NOT write this story. This was actually written by miin, who was a wonderful writer and her smut is legit some of the best stuff you'd ever read. However as of 2nd March 2017, she has abandoned her account and you can no longer read her work. It's a tragedy whenever any author deactivates their account, and no less so for miin. I do not know the details of what and why this happened, but I mourn the loss of her presence in the Darcyland fandom keenly. 
> 
> Miin: Thanks to Cinna for creating an awesome world for us to sandbox in! :)

Thor found her, perched on the edge of the truck bed, swinging her legs and looking up at the stars that Jane had loved so much, loved as much as the small seed of life she’d been blossoming with for months. His head hung low, blonde strands of hair pulled back from his face which was lined with grief from the last few hours, he barrelled into her, arms coming to wrap around her shoulders.

Darcy clung to him, small fingers biting into his shirt as he keened his anger and wept his sadness, the raw fury of his loss, of  _ their _ loss rolling over her like a slow distant wave that made her stagger. She tried to whisper tiny platitudes, small nonsense words of hope in his ear, but he just shook his head, not wanting to hear it, not able or willing to know a world without his Jane at his side. Finally she hiccuped a little, a lone tear tracking down her own cheek and he raised his thumb to brush it away, his eyes red-rimmed and hollow, face inches from hers.

“I want her back, Thor,” her voice cracked as her mouth worked to make more noise, tried to explain what was senseless, but couldn’t. He exhaled, a hopeless whining sound from deep in his lungs, and grabbed her up against him, her knees clutching at this hips as they cried themselves out.

It was only when she could do nothing but choke on air, his hands ran over her back and soothed her, his palms caressing the low curve of her hips, down over her thighs and up the front of her body, thumbs slipping under her breasts and stayed there, tucked against her heart beat and in the heat of her. Darcy didn’t even think twice, just looked at him and leaned up, for the softest brush of his mouth on hers. This definitely wasn’t the first time he’d laid her out, although their coupling usually came at the end of a successful hunt, and wasn’t laced with the sense of desperate sadness she felt between them. She wanted to chase that hollow, empty feeling away.

His tongue slid between her lips, a little thick, a tiny bit dry, but she moaned anyway, shifting forward on the gate of the truck. Her hips rolling forward to catch his as one ankle hooked beneath his ass to yank him into her, and he made a low noise in his chest. For all his bulk he felt fragile as she licked at his mouth, a tremble in his muscles that hadn’t been there the day before. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she slid her palms in and under, stroking up his broad stomach and chest. She loved the way his hands easily spanned her ribs, fingers spreading with each heavy breath she took, the warmth of him sheltering her from the memory of who they’d lost.

“Darcy,” he whispered into her cheek, and she felt a smile pulling at her face at the pure need in his voice. She leaned back, pulling out of his grip and squirmed out of her tanktop, breasts falling full against her chest, nipples going tight in the chill air. He took her in, holding his breath before bending to her, hand cupping under one breast and lifting it to his mouth, lips and tongue and teeth brushing and scraping her until she was moaning hotly. Her hips rolled forward again, and again, trying to get desperate friction out of him, his other hand pursuing the noises she made and seeking to force more out of her as it slid into her leg of her shorts, thumb lighting up a line of fire along her bare pussy.

“Oh god, yes,” she rasped as the rest of his fingers followed, squeezed in between her skin and the tight denim, but still finding a way to stroke her, tease delicate heat and slick wetness out of her. He said nothing, made no noise against the backdrop of her own harsh breathing, as he drove her relentlessly with small brief touches that brought her so close and kept her so far from the edge at the same time. Finally she protested, fingers fisting in his hair as she growled, and he snickered against her skin before suckling at her nipple again.

“Such impatience, I’ve never seen the likes of,” he worried the tip of her breast between his teeth lightly until she whimpered.

“Put up or shut up, Thor,” she breathed out, and then inhaled so hard the air squeaked through her lungs as two of his thick fingers speared her, spreading her apart and burning every inch until he buried them in her completely. “Ah-” She clung to him, and the edge of the truck gate as he fucked her, the thin shorts growing wet and clinging to her folds with each move.

“You’re so sweet, my love, and soft. To touch you here is to touch the dew on a flower at dawn.”

“Thor-” her voice was irritated and he laughed, a full-bodied thing, so consumed with making her combust in his arms that all trace of sadness had left him. His two fingers curled up into her with each slip, stroking over and around, and she wanted to fall back as white-red fire followed his touch. “Ho god… ha-” the words were catching in her throat as her thighs tensed and her slick heat clamped down on him, the muscles pulsing and flickering over his fingers while he made an approving noise, kissing into her ear and murmuring how beautiful she was, that she was the dawn light, that she was the first breath of spring, that she was- “ _ Thor! _ ”

Her lungs gave out, all muscles running slack, and he caught her, cradling her body against his as she shivered her way down. He twisted his fingers and pulled out of her, making her whine and cringe a little as the movement pressed on too-sensitive flesh.

“I think,” he said, voice little more than a rumble as he supported her with one long arm along her spine, his thumb tracing up and down over the crotch of her shorts. “I think I have quite a fondness for you in skirts.” His thumb wrapped in and he pulled, the thin denim, worn down from months of wear, ripped and she yelped.

“Jesus, Thor, you absolute  _ ass _ ,” she bit out but shivered forward into his touch until he pulled away to palm at lump in his own pants. She closed her eyes as his hips worked between hers, the back of his hand stroking against her wet pussy as he unzipped himself drew out his length.

“You’ll appreciate this in a moment,” he murmured, holding his cock against her, running the head of it through her slickness until she was arching away from him, pushing her hot core into him, needing the light touch of his dick on all her most sensitive places. He teased her like that for long minutes, circling her clit, the dull diffused pressure building her up bit by bit. She knew he wanted her to call out his name again, took great pleasure in having a woman stumble over the one syllable as he took them, and she didn’t hold back, not just then when so much had been lost to him.

“Thor, fuck  _ yes _ , please, just fuck me already,” she said, urging him on, and just as she’d thought, his eyes lit up at her encouragement. He slid the head of his cock into her, before his hips shuddered into hers hard and she couldn’t hold back her very real cry of elation. His strong hands slid under her rear to lift her up and into his hips, holding her inches above the gate of the truck. She had to wrap her arms around his neck for balance as he gave himself into her, cock spreading her open again and again, the slick burn of it not enough to get her there, but almost-

His fingers dug into the skin of her ass under her ripped shorts, and he choked out a low noise, as he thrust one last time, and then again before he set her down on the cold metal. Thor pressed his face into her shoulder and breathed out harshly, biting down on her bare skin. She winced a little, feeling him soften inside of her, feeling the discomfort of not  _ finishing _ , and wanted to say something, ask him for more when-

“I…” he whispered, voice suddenly breaking as his hands shook on her, and then he was a mess.  _ Fuck _ , she thought and her hands went to hold him as he began to weep again, the momentary happiness he’d found in her, broken and gone. She closed her eyes and kissed at the side of his head, and whispered how much she loved him, and how he was everything to her, her everything, letting him cry himself out again, and ignored the burn of him as his cock slid from her body. She shifted a little and hoped, for one fleeting moment, that the slippery wet between her thighs would lead to… something… some small light for him to wrap his hands around. She could give him that, give her body over to him in that way, to bring back the spark of joy in him. Even if he wasn’t enough to fill every corner of her heart, he was  _ enough _ for her to love honestly. Her thumbs found his chin and and she lifted his face to look at her.

“I’m right here, big guy,” she said, voice a little rough and ragged, “and I’m not going anywhere.” He nodded, sucking in the night air and her scent all at once, and pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closing tight.


End file.
